The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TH-1321’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-1321’ was selected in Griffin, Ga. in 2010. The new variety ‘TH-1321’ ripens around mid-April in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-1321’ are large with favorable firmness and good flavor. The new variety ‘TH-1321’ has acceptable yield and is vigorous with an estimated chilling requirement of about 50-100 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘TH-1321’ was selected in 2010 at Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘TH-639’ (non-patented breeding selection) X ‘Rebel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,138) made in 2007 by D. Scott NeSmith. ‘TH-1321’ was first asexually propagated at Griffin, Ga. in 2010 by vegetative cuttings. The selection has been tested in plantings at a research farm at Alapaha, Ga., since 2011.
Observations have shown that the unique features of this new Vaccinium corymbosum ‘TH-1321’ are stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations.